


Under the Mask

by prophecy0Fnora



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anime, Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophecy0Fnora/pseuds/prophecy0Fnora
Summary: What could have possibly changed over the past several years, a fight was still a fight. A dirty trick, the upper hand, many years of curiosity; it all leads to a ripped mask and an exposed face. What's left is a wild ride of pain and fear; and oh, maybe a bit of love.





	1. Let Me See

The sun was slowly beginning to fall, turning the bright blue sky milky gray. A soft breeze blew across the tall grass and into the darkening woods. Tiny day critters scurried into their homes, away from the growing shadows and the rising tension of a storm. There was a sudden crash and a light roar of distant thunder, the two sounds actually separate from each other.

A tree shook as a body was thrown hard against it, making another loud crashing sound. As quickly as the body hit the tree, it was pinned to it by another. Two sets of eyes stared intensely into the other's. Two red and two black, but not paired together. The white haired man did not struggle against the tree, he already knew he could not move. The other man sensed the other's realization of weakness, and grinned.

"How does it feel to lose, Kakashi?" the dark haired man gloated.

The copycat ninja's eyes narrowed, "who said anything about this being over?"

But Kakashi still didn't move, he could already see what would happen if he did, and decided to wait for an opening, to attack.

"Pinned down and no where to go," the other joked, completely enjoying this moment, "times sure have changed haven't they?"

"You gained an ego," Kakashi threw in, "I thought you couldn't get any shittier than you were before."

A grin formed under the mask of the copycat ninja, as he felt his words strike home plate. This could be his chance, he knew his old rival was about to lose his cool.

"What?" the other spat, thunder roared louder in the background.

"I'm just saying," Kakashi added with a shrug, "you're not that impressive, Obito."

The other fumed, not able to think of anything witty to throw back, because he knew Kakashi could beat him in this game. But then an idea came to him, and Obito grinned devilishly.

"Well, at least I don't have to hide underneath a mask."

This caught the white haired man off guard.

"Hmm, seems you really have something to hide don't you? Afraid to show others what you really look like?"

Kakashi stiffened, but before he could say anything in his defense, a hand was already reaching out towards his face.

"Oh, whoo... no!"

The copy ninja fought back.

"Just. Let. Me see!"

Obito struggled out as they fought against each other for the mask. It seemed the reason for their fight suddenly became forgotten over Obito's long lasting curiosity to see under the other's mask. Kakashi was still pinned to the tree, but he did all he could to keep his old teammate's hands away. Obito just couldn't reach, but he wasn't about to lose.

Teeth flashed suddenly before Kakashi's eyes as he watched the other snag his mask above his nose. With all his might, Obito pulled back his head, with their arms still locked in struggle. The sound of ripping fabric filled the air, somehow sounding louder than the thunder above their heads. Obito spat out the cloth and turned back to face the other.

Kakashi would be ashamed of himself later for freezing up, but this was an odd situation, he never even dreamed of happening.

"... whoo..." Obito stuttered out, staring back at the other's shocked face. But now it was his whole face, besides where a few shreds of cloth still hung.

Kakashi managed to pull himself out of his shock of horror at what just happened and began to struggle, his face turning red in embarrassment.

"Oh, man... Kakashi, I see now why you wear that mask," Obito grinned, "you're smoking hot."

The copy ninja tensed and turned even darker red, "Obito!"

With little effort, the dark haired man pinned Kakashi's arms above his head. The struggling stopped and Obito held the other's hands in place with one of his. Taking his other hand, now free, he gently placed it on Kakashi's face.

The copy ninja's eyes widened, his face flush red. It felt so strange to him, his face open to the cool rainy air, but also a soft warm hand was pressed against it. That was only half of it, his hands were now pinned above him and his old rival was standing before him, staring straight at him, almost into him. Before Kakashi could reflect on anything more, lips were pressed forcefully against his. The warm hand was still against his cheek and it pulled him closer, deepening the kiss he wasn't expecting, ever!

Obito pulled away as light rain began to fall. He stared back at a flustered man, half stuck in confusion and embarrassment, but also he could sense a hint of lust coming from him.

Kakashi didn't realize his arms were free till he felt himself collapsing; he was badly wounded, tired, and completely emotionally exhausted.

"Kakashi" Obito cried out over the thundering sound of heavy rain, that suddenly started to pound down on them. He picked up Kakashi and wondered what in the world was he going to do now.


	2. Repaying A Favor

The next thing Kakashi knew was that he was waking up in a house. He sat up and looked around, not completely recognizing the room. He was sitting in a medium sized bed, placed in a small, but very tidy room that seemed untouched. But what shocked him more was that he was bandaged up and had his spare mask on.

"You're awake," a voice stated.

Kakashi looked up to see Obito walking into the room.

"Where am I?"

"This is where I use to live," the dark haired man answered as he took a seat in a chair not too far from the bed Kakashi laid in.

"Oh," the copy ninja simply answered back, now noticing a few photos of when they were younger placed around the room.

"I haven't been here in years..." Obito continued, "but it seemed like a good time to come back."

"Why did you do this?" Kakashi motioned to his bandaged body.

The other ninja just shrugged, "I kicked your ass and then you passed out, I couldn't just leave you there."

"What, that's not what happened," Kakashi argued, turning slightly red.

"Oh, is it not?" Obito leaned forward, a smirk on his face.

The white haired man sighed, but then noticed the wounds on his old rival.

"Yeah" Kakashi replied, "and you're still dumb."

Obito was about to object, but the other cut him off, "you haven't even taken care of yourself yet."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Kakashi stood up with a slight wince and grabbed the bandages he noticed laying on the nightstand beside the bed.

Obito didn't object as the other removed some of his clothing and began to clean and patch his wounds. When he was done, Kakashi wiped off his hands and sat back on the bed.

"Thank you" Obito said sheepishly with his hand behind his head.

The other ninja shrugged, "just repaying the favor."

The two sat awkwardly in the room, with the wind and rain blowing harshly outside.

"I'm sorry for earlier..." Obito finally broke the silence.

"For what?"

"For the mask."

"It's fine" Kakashi shrugged it off, "I always have a spare... which, thank you for putting it on for me."

"No, I mean... I shouldn't have done that in the first place, I don't even... I don't know what happened out there, I just really wanted to see your face, I always have, ever since we first met, I was just so curious, but then I wasn't expecting to see, well you, like that underneath and I don't know what came over me and-"

Obito was cut off with a hand over his mouth, "you talk too much."

The dark haired man looked up to see Kakashi blushing lightly under his mask.

Obito pulled the hand gently away and moved forward, "then may I?"

Kakashi looked away, but nodded. Obito moved to the edge of his chair and cupped the other's face to turn it back towards his. They just looked at each other for a moment and then he pulled the mask down. Obito stared back at the most beautiful face he'd ever seen and basked in it, so few got this chance of a lifetime.

"Kakashi?"

The copy ninja didn't realize that he had closed his eyes as his mask was removed. He looked down and saw Obito smiling gently back at him, his hand still placed on his face.

"Kakashi, I want you to know that what I'm about to say is not from what has happened today, but has always been in existence. It has grown in the past few years, never faded. And now that I see all of you and there's nothing left you can hide from me, then I must reveal something to you as well, that I have hidden... I love you, Kakashi Hayate."

Obito was now the one flustered as he finished his little confession.

Kakashi was struck again, never before had anyone said that to him, or anywhere near it. Obito was shocked as his hands were pulled forcefully down and the copy ninja leaned down for a swift kiss.

"I- I love you too, Obito," Kakashi confessed as well, pulling away from the other.

But he didn't get too far, as Obito grabbed him and pulled him into his lap.


	3. Change of Pace

Kakashi gasped as he was pulled off the bed and into a warm awaiting lap. He sat there stiffly and nervously as the other ninja adjusted his hands to his lower back to keep him in place.

"Put your hands on my shoulders."

Kakashi did as he was told and placed his slightly shaky hands on the dark haired man's shoulders. Before he could ask why, a pair of warm lips were smashed against his, causing him to dig his fingers into the other's shoulders subconsciously.

As the Uchiha deepened the kiss, the copy ninja could feel the other's hands moving slowly down further, to the back of his thighs. Without warning he gasped as Obito tightened his grip on him and pulled him ever closer, spreading his legs further around him. Kakashi began to shake slightly, his nerves on end, he felt so vulnerable and open to the other and so suddenly, weren't they just fighting not too many hours ago?

Tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes, he didn't know what to do. But suddenly he jerked back with a sharp gasp, covering his mouth as he stared wide-eyed at the other.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bite you so hard," Obito quickly apologized. He then noticed the other's distraught face and immediately regreted his actions.

"I-It's okay" Kakashi stuttered as he lightly touched a finger to his stinging bottom lip.

When no reply came, the copy ninja looked down at the other, whose head hung in deep shame.

"Obito" he softly called out.

"I'm really sorry for rushing into things like I did..." Obito's words dripped with deep regret as he stared down at his hands, "I didn't mean to frighten you or put you in a uncomfortable position, and especially hurt you..."

Kakashi sensed there was more meaning behind that last phrase. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, he didn't like seeing his old friend so dejected, it made his heart ache.

The copy ninja placed his hands upon the other's and spoke, "Obito, I'm alright."

The Uchiha looked up slightly at the other and Kakashi gave a weak smile, "this is all just new to me and yes, quite sudden..."

Obito flinched at his words and began to hang his head again, but a hand caught his chin.

Kakashi lifted the other's head so their eyes met, "but I-I do want this, I do... just maybe we could take it a bit slower?"

The dark haired man spoke quickly with a determined voice, "of course!"

The copy ninja's heart warmed as he watched the other glow with new hope. Then as unawkwardly as possible, he tried to get up.

Obito noticed the light blush and frustrated look on Kakashi's face as he tried to remove himself from his lap. With little effort, he grabbed the other ninja by his waist and lifted. Kakashi began to protest, but stopped when Obito also stood at the same time and swept him into his arms.

The copy ninja looked up shyly and Obito beamed down, "I love you, Kakashi." And with that, he gave him a gentle kiss before laying him back on his bed.

"Get some more rest before I take you back to the village, it's a long trip."

"I know, I know," Kakashi huffed.

O.O.O.O.O

Kakashi woke again, his breathing labored, and sweat across his forehead.

He looked around wondering what time it was and noticed that the dark clouds still hung thick in the sky, threatening rain again. He shivered and wished the sun would come out from hiding.

"Obito?" He rasped, then cringed from his own weak, rough voice.

He took a deep breath to try and clear his throat, but instead sent sharp pain up his side, "ahhh!"

"Kakashi?!" Obito came back through the door, worry etched across his entire face, "are you alright?"

The copy ninja shook his head up and down, not wanting to speak.

"That's a lie," the Uchiha retorted back as he knelt beside his bed.

Obito examined his old friend, noticing the sweat covering his body, yet shivers traveled through it as well. He pressed his hand upon his forehead and felt the burning heat underneath.

"You have a fever," the dark haired man said, proceeding through his examination, "I should have noticed when you slept another 24 hours."

"What?" Kakashi coughed.

"When I first brought you here, you slept through the night and woke midday, then you went back to sleep and woke again a day later."

The copy ninja just sat there, surprise across his face, in thought until he began to cough again.

Obito watched as with each cough, the other would cringe and flinch, as if each cough hurt more than it should.

"W-What are you doing?" Kakashi asked as Obito pulled back the sheets and began to unwrap and tear at his bandages.

The Uchiha was fully focused on his task and didn't reply. Suddenly he stopped and his stomach dropped.

"Oh no..." Obito stared at Kakashi's side, it was swollen along a line, a former wound, painted with red, purple, and slightly black colors, and glistened in the light.

He looked back up and met Kakashi's eyes, who stared back questioningly. Obito cleared his tight throat and lightly touched the other's side, causing a flinch to proceed.

"You have an infection, its recent but it looks bad, explains your exhaustion, fever and shivers, and painful cough. I wasn't able to properly treat your wound or anything else on that matter, I'm sorry."

"I'd probably would have been worse off if you hadn't have done what you did," Kakashi added.

"I suppose, but we need to get you medical attention and soon."

Before Kakashi could say anything, Obito leapt up and began to prepare for the grueling trip. Technically it wouldn't take but a few hours to reach the village, but with Kakashi's condition, such a fast paced trip would be unhealthy, let alone painful.


	4. Forgetting the Pain

Obito rubbed his forehead, trying to clear the frustration and anxiety that was beginning to cloud his thoughts. He looked back at the now messy drawer he had rummaged through, looking for more bandages. He closed it with a sigh and kept searching through the rest of his dresser.

Luckily he found enough and a bit of ointment that might help keep the infection under control. He turned and walked back over to his bed, setting the bandages on the nightstand as he gently sat on the edge.

"Kakashi" the Uchiha softly called out, as he brushed a hand on his cheek, feeling the intense heat of the fever, "I'm going to clean your wound and rewrap it before we leave."

The copy ninja slowly opened his eyes and gave a weak nod, as he watched the other remove the rest of his bandages.

Obito tried to be as gentle as possible as he washed the wounds again and used the rest of the medicine and bandages he had left.

The Uchiha stood up slowly and looked out the window, "the storm will break at any moment and night will soon follow, but we have to leave immediately to get you medical attention."

Kakashi followed his gaze, watching the wind whip through the trees and light flash often through the clouds. He watched as Obito gathered up a few more things and began to worry.

"Obito" the copy ninja coughed, trying to clear his throat, "how do you plan on entering the village, let alone get near it... it's too dangerous, we don't know what will happen... you're not even supposed to be alive, what if-"

Kakashi was suddenly cut off with a swift kiss on the lips, he blinked in surprise as Obito pulled away, "don't worry about it, I've got a plan."

"But-" another kiss on the lips.

The white haired man sighed in defeat as the Uchiha gave him a reassuring smile as he pulled away again.

"Are you ready?"

Kakashi nodded as he slowly stood up and reached for the clean clothes Obito had placed on the bed for him. It was a struggle, trying to put on his pants, when both his legs could barely support him. He was still very weak and his legs were shaking.

"Ahh" the white haired man stepped on one of his pants legs as he continued to struggle, causing him to fall over.

But strong arms caught him again and pulled him on his feet, "Kakashi, you need to be more careful."

"I'm sorry," the copy ninja blushed in embarrassment.

"You could have just asked for help," Obito added as he bent down and grabbed the pants around the other's legs.

"Lift your foot," the Uchiha instructed and Kakashi did as he was told. He placed his hands on the other's shoulders as he felt his feet slide through the pants legs.

Obito grabbed the waist of the other's pants and slowly pulled them up, taking care to softly brush his hands along the muscular legs underneath. He smirked as he heard a sharp gasp in response and he continued his way up.

The dark haired man fully stood up in front of the other, straightening his pants, taking satisfying note of the hands still on his shoulders. He glanced at the other's face as he slowly moved his hands around to the front to finish. Kakashi's eyes were closed and he was biting the bottom of his lip, completely unaware of any more pain in his body.

The Uchiha could feel his restraints wavering and he swiftly zipped up the other's pants, while one hand traveled to the back.

Kakashi let out a gasp, his eyes flying open as he felt a hand on his ass and another traveling up his right side.

"Obito!" Kakashi cried out as the other bite his neck, pulling him flush against him. He could no longer contain his moans and was lost in the feeling of the Uchiha's hands and mouth ravaging him.

Neither noticed the rain beginning to pour outside or the blood that began to drip to the floor.


	5. The Broken Reverie

There was a cry and Kakashi felt as if he was melting, his mind couldn't keep up with where the other's hands were on his body. His moans were cut short as a warm mouth claimed his and a tongue pushed his mouth open, blocking anymore noises as his legs were hiked up around the other's waist.

The copy ninja tightened his grip on the Uchiha's shoulders, who in turn chuckled as he released his lips to gasp for breath. Kakashi's head hung back taking deep breaths, but his chest began to pound as he sensed that his neck was exposed and vulnerable. Before he could straighten back up, he cried out as Obito had taken the opportunity to nip at his neck.

Kakashi was a withering mess in the other's arms and the older man couldn't keep from growling in satisfaction. Obito felt a shiver run up the other's body and he finally pulled away to allow the other to take a calming breath as their eyes met.

"Damn it, Kakashi," the Uchiha's voice was deep and lustful, "I want to pin you against the wall and take you right now!"

"Obito" the white haired man closed his eyes tightly and groaned, "d-don't say things like that!"

"Why not" the Uchiha pulled him closer, feeling the hardness pressing into him, "it seems like you like a bit of dirty talk."

"I do not," Kakashi protested turning red.

"Is that so, what if-" He was cut off with two hands pressed tightly against his mouth.

"I don't want to listen to your annoying voice anymore than I have to!"

Obito raised an eyebrow and shifted so he could hold up the other with just one hand. With his free hand, he took hold of both of the copy ninja's wrists and pulled them back over his head.

"We both know you're lying," Kakashi's arms were bent and firmly held to the back of his own neck. The Uchiha chuckled as he felt the other twitch, "does making you vulnerable to me turn you on?"

Kakashi shook his head, but bit his lip as he felt the other start to move. Each step he took caused friction between them and he fought against the moans that were trying to escape.

The copy ninja gasped as his back was slammed against the wall, hands moving swiftly over his body. One hand pulled his arms up, once again pinned above his head, while the other traveled over the skin along his left side.

"Obito" Kakashi cried out, yet something in the back of his head was telling him something wasn't quite right.

"I want to hear more of that beautiful voice of yours when I spread that sweet ass of yours over my cock!" His hand traveled back along the other's thighs and dipped down into his pants.

Obito's hand was warm and it was almost painful how slow he moved, his fingers inching towards a place Kakashi never knew he'd crave to be touched.

"Kakashi?" He groaned at the sound of his name, his eyes slipping closed.

"Kakashi?!" He'd wished the other would just do it, he felt shamefully desperate.

The copy ninja felt as if he was swaying and the voice calling out to him was mixed with the sound of something else, rain maybe? Suddenly, sharp pain pulsed up through his left side and he cried out as his eyes flew open.

"Kakashi! Kakashi, are you alright?!"

The white haired man blinked, his eyes beginning to focus, as he looked around. It was dark and the storm clouds were heavy above, threatening rain again with rumbles of thunder. Small slivers of moonlight broke through and gave enough light so that Kakashi could see that he was sitting against a tall tree and that the Uchiha was kneeling over him.

"O-Obito?" He winced at the constant discomfort in his side and he reached a hand over to feel warm, soaked bandages. 

"Please don't do that," Kakashi looked back up at the other, noticing concern and worry etched on his face as he gently removed his hand from his side. Obito softly squeezed his hand and pulled a cloth from his pocket to wipe away the blood from his fingers. 

"Where are we?" The copy ninja's voice was rough and he wished he hadn't spoken. 

Obito noticed this and gave a sigh, "we're about half way to the village. Luckily the rain has stopped for the moment," he gently caressed the other's face, "I'm sorry for earlier and everything else."

When the darker haired man received a questioning look, he continued, "um well, you see..." he was struggling with his words as his face began to heat up, "when we uh- got carried away, or uh I did, don't know if you did, but I kind of lost it and um..." He groaned slapping his face and Kakashi coughed, his face turning red as well, but he couldn't speak to tell the other he understood. 

"We got really intimate and I didn't notice that your wound had been reopened and you passed out!" The copy ninja's eyes widened at the half shout of revelation as the other looked away embarrassed.

A bright flash of light not too far away distracted both of them and reminded them of where they were, "we should really get going again," Obito regained his composure and glanced at the other, "I only stopped because of all the noises you were making. I didn't know if it was becoming painful for you to travel or something, but it seemed maybe you were just dreaming." 

Kakashi's face turned bright red, now he was the one extremely embarrassed and he found it difficult to form words as the Uchiha studied him. 

Obito hummed as he watched the other, "you did call out my name a lot."

The copy ninja covered his face with his hands and gave a soft groan, "I wonder what I was doing in your dream, Kakashi?" He shuddered at how smooth his name was called out and half wondered how the other could change from embarrassed to seductive so quickly. 

There was another flash of light, closer this time, and it startled the younger man with a yelp. This sent him into a coughing fit, while the other scrabbled up, taking him with him, bridal style. 

"Kakashi?!" He managed to calm his breath and they both stared down at his hands, which now was spotted with blood. The copy ninja felt the other shake and glanced up at him, not noticing the blood dripping from his mouth. "Fuck" Obito's eyes were dark, "hold on man, we got no time to waste." With that he dashed off, holding the other in a death grip as it began to rain again.


	6. The Disguised Hero

The pain rippled throughout his entire body, but it felt slightly duller now. Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the artificial light in the room he found himself lying in.

He glanced around, recognizing the curtains and framed beds, he was in the Konoha Hospital.

Before the masked ninja could start piecing things together on how he got there, a nurse walked in.

"Ah, you're finally awake."

"H- How long have I been here?"

The nurse glanced at the clock, her finger pressed to her chin in thought, "roughly nine hours, you came in early this morning."

He followed her gaze, noticing now it was just a little past two.

"You must be hungry, do you think you could eat something?"

A grumbling noise answered in response and Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

The young lady giggled, "I'll take that as a yes," and with that she turned and headed off on her task.

The copy ninja was once again left alone with his thoughts. What had happened out there, how did he get here, and where was Obito? The unanswered questions started to cause his head to throb and with a groan, he buried his face in his hands.  
  
There was a knock at the door and the nurse reentered with a steaming bowl of soup. She placed the bed table over his lap and set down the bowl.

"Is there anything else you need darling?"

Kakashi took a deep breath of the savory aroma that drifted up to his nose and gave a sigh as he took a sip. The comforting smell and warmth traveling through his body helped relax his nerves.

"Just one thing," he paused taking another sip, he was surprisingly hungry, but then again, he couldn't remember the last meal he had, "how exactly did I get here?"

"A farmer on the outskirts of the village stumbled across you on his route to the market. Said he couldn't tell how long you'd been there, but it seemed you had been tossed aside after a brutal battle, maybe too close to the borders for your attackers to stick around." 

There was a soft noise from a spoon slipping into warm soup, the nurse glanced down noticing the young man staring at the wall, his hand idling over the bowl, his spoon no longer visible.

"Is everything alright, Kakashi-sama?"

"Huh" he seemed a bit startled, "oh, yes, everything is fine."

The nurse nodded with a worried smile, but turned to leave once again, knowing the injured man might need some time to himself. 

Kakashi jumped slightly when his hand dipped into his bowl when he had been lost in thought, he gave a frustrated sigh and moved the table off the bed, no longer hungry.

What had happened out there? Where was Obito? What had happened to him... did he abandon him?  Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut and flopped painfully back on the bed. Did Obito get scared and run off, did someone catch him, was he just messing with him... was this all just actually a dream? The white-haired man groaned, tears welling up, his head throbbing again. 

The knock at the door was becoming irritating now, Kakashi quickly wiped his face dry and called out that they could enter. 

A different nurse this time pocked her head into the room, "you have a visitor."

"Maybe not right now," he tired to keep his voice calm.

She disappeared and the sound of voices came muffled through the cracked open door.

Kakashi rolled his eyes as she poked back in, "he said he'd really like to see you. It's the man who brought you here, he wanted to make sure you were alright."

He waved his hand and she smiled, turning to call the farmer inside. The door clicked behind the man and he stood at the foot of the bed, his straw hat in his hands, sympathetically looking down at the other.

The copy ninja gestured to a chair by his bed as he began to sit up.

"Thank you" the man took a seat with a bow of his head.

"You shouldn't be thanking me," there was a slight bitterness in his voice that Kakashi was having a hard time hiding.

The farmer raised an eyebrow sensing the tension from the other, "well you don't seem to be the one thankful."

The younger man sighed, "I apologize for my rudeness, I am very thankful for you helping me."

The man leaned back, "then what seems to be the problem?"

Kakashi glanced at the man, why was he so interested? He thought for a moment, no harm would come in telling the stranger, he could sense that he had a low chakra from old age, so he wasn't a threat; plus he might find out more about what happened.

"I was with someone before you found me," he started and the man nodded.

"You're worried about them?"

A dark eye drifted up towards the ceiling, "yes... I always have."

"They seem quite special to you." 

The sheets shifted as hands gripped at them tightly, "but they left me, they never cared about me." He sucked in a breath, "I'm a fool for falling for them, I'm a fool for hoping, I'm a fool..."

Kakashi shook, unable to decide whether he was angry or upset. 

"Do you believe in them?"

"What" Kakashi turned to find the man staring intensely back at him.

"Do you believe in them?!"

His voice was stern and Kakashi took a breath, "I- I don't know."

"Do you really think they would leave you?" The man stood as he spoke.

"They did!" Kakashi cried out, "I didn't think they would, but they did!"

"So you believed in them."

"Why do you keep asking that," but it hadn't been a question.

The man towered over him and Kakashi gulped nervously, he could feel a spike of chakra. He began to lean down and before the copy ninja could do anything his arms were pinned by his side. Warm breath ghosted across his ear and a voice of silk filled his head, "Kakashi, I love you!"

His eyes shot open and his heart began to pound.

There was a deep chuckle as the older man felt the other trembling underneath his grasp.

Kakashi lost his breath as the form in front of him began to change and suddenly Obito was sitting before him, "surprise!" 

The white-haired man was speechless, causing a grin on the older man's scared face. He leaned forward, a hand gently pulled the other's mask down before he planted a kiss on his lips. 

Obito grunted in surprise as he was yanked forward with shocking force, bandaged arms wrapping tightly around him, deepening the now desperate kiss. 

The taller man scooted closer, caressing Kakashi's face in reassurance. 

When they finally pulled apart, Obito pulled the other close, "Kakashi, you know I'd never abandon you or honestly want to hurt you."

"But-"

"There's a lot you don't know over these many long years, but just know that I've always cared about you."

There was a sob and the dark-haired man glanced down, "oh love, I'm sorry," he kissed his forehead, "everything is gonna be alright now. I'm here, I'm here."

He kept whispering words of comfort to the other till he quieted and drifted off. 

When Kakashi woke, he was alone. He began to panic till a piece of paper tucked in his sheets caught his eye. Kakashi took a breath and tightly clung to the paper and their words, this was real and he knew more was to come.


	7. Not Home Alone

A heavy fog and mist settled along every street in the Konoha Village. The rain had finally passed, after generously watering the fields of crops for several days. It made it difficult to see more than a few feet in-front of you, and even harder to just glance out the window.

Kakashi gave a soft sigh, his breath blowing across his steaming cup of tea, fogging up the window even more. He took a sip and continued to stare outside, or more so at the droplets of water streaming down the glass.

After three days in the hospital, they had finally discharged him. He was ordered to take it easy for a couple more days. Meaning no assignments, no duties, no nothing; unless absolutely necessary.

So here he was, taking it easy.

There was a huff and bandaged hands gripped the warm mug tighter. How could he take it easy? He had literally nothing to do, besides some light paperwork and cleaning, which he had already finished by mid-afternoon.

Now he was left alone with his mind, boredom slowly taking over. With an unoccupied mind, it began to drift to thoughts of the past few days and an absent man.

The white-haired man turned up his glass, finishing it with one gulp, before placing it in the sink.

He didn't get a chance to do anything else, when suddenly a hand covered his mouth and another wrapped around his waist.

The copy ninja tensed, he had let his guard down, but he had thought he was safe in his own home!

There was a dark chuckle and the grip over his mouth tightened as Kakashi tried to cry out as something sharp pierced his thigh.

"So you're the neko Tobi won't shut up about," the voice was as rough as the lips pressed up against his ear, "quite a pretty thing aren't you? Such a shame I have to dispose of you, you've become quite a distraction!"

Kakashi groaned, he felt his chakra draining with whatever was just injected inside his leg.

When the wounded man struggled, fingers were shoved into his mouth, "feisty aren't you?" The mysterious man hummed, "I could have a bit of fun with you before I take your life." He pushed his wetting digits in deeper and pulled his other hand inwards over the other's thigh, "I could do the things that Tobi oh so wishes to do to you."

The white-haired man trembled, his arms felt limp and he couldn't make any noise as sharp teeth sank into his neck.

Mismatched eyes squeezed tight as fangs dug in deep, he could feel the blood swelling up.

The Akatsuki finally pulled away with a sickening popping sound, "would you like to know his desires?"

The dark man yanked Kakashi's head back against his shoulder, "he'd go on about your flawless skin, scars and all, or should I say wounds now," there was another chuckle, "do you think he'd like what I've done?"

The copy ninja attempted to pull away, but he was too weak. He whimpered as a hand tugged at his pants, "mmm, I can imagine how mad he'd be, but this is his punishment," the shorter man received a kiss behind his ear, "so don't take it personally."

Kakashi swallowed nervously as he felt something hard pressing into his back. "Tobi said you were unclaimed and almost untouched," he said the last part slowly as he slid his hand down under the other's boxers.

In an instant, the hands on his body were ripped away and younger man slumped forward against the counter. His arms were too weak to support his weight and he ended up crumbling to the floor.

"Kakashi!"

He managed to turn his head slightly, with his forehead resting against the cabinet door and watched another figure run towards him.

"Shitshitshitshit..." the taller man swiftly bent down and scooped the limp ninja off the floor.

He was quickly rushed to his bedroom and placed upon his bed, the other kneeling by his side.

"This seems familiar," a hint of humor managed to lace his weakening voice.

There was a grumble in response as the dark-haired man began to undo the other's pants.

"Whoa now!"

The copy ninja received a hard stare, but still no answer, as he turned back to his task.

He roughly shoved Kakashi's pants down, "just take them completely off!" He was irritated, he didn't know what was going on and Obito was giving him no explanation.

The quiet man didn't hesitate and tossed them behind him. He rummaged through his jacket and pulled out a needle. It only took him a second to prepare it, before injecting it into the other's thigh that had been penetrated by the other needle.

The white-haired man inhaled sharply, muttering under his breath about giving a warning next time.

"Obito" he shouted as the other pulled down his collar, exposing his other new wound, "would you fucking tell me what's going on?!"

"You've been poisoned," he flatly stated as he reached for a cloth to wipe the bite mark, "I gave you an antidote for the one in your leg..."

"He didn't?" Kakashi had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

"He did" and with that, Obito leaned down and bit the tender side of the other's neck, reopening the wound. The copy ninja cried out as the venom was roughly sucked out of his neck; his body felt a mix between numbing and burning pain.

The taller man spat the bloody liquid into the cloth, "that's all of it."

"Thank goodness, I don't th- ahhhh," Kakashi couldn't finish as his neck was attacked again.

Teeth grazed his skin as a warm tongue followed suit. Feeling began to return to the younger man's arms and his hands took the chance to twist into the sheets.

"Obito" his voice was filled with new lust, "I know you'r- fuck... doing this on purpose now."

There was a soft growl in response as the other ninja worked his way down to his collarbone.

"Don't try to- mmm, b- brush off what just happened," Kakashi struggled to continue the conversation he was having trouble starting.

The breath of a sigh ghosted across the underside of the white-haired man's neck, making him shiver, "I'm sorry... I just don't like the thought of someone else touching you... marking you in such a manner."

He received a blank stare and Obito scratched at the back of his head sheepishly.

"Who was that?"

"Doesn't matter" the other gave a shrug, "he's dead."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, he expected that, "do you know who Toby is?"

There was hesitation, "no." The copy ninja crossed his arms, "well... not exactly."

The younger man gave a sigh, "that's helpful information I can use to tell the Hokage."

"You can't tell him or anyone else!"

"What? Obito, this is serious! Do you have any idea what just happened?"

"I do" he was standing now, his hands in his hair.

"What if I'm not the only one who could be attacked, someone else might be in danger."

"No, it's just you."

Kakashi turned to the other who had his back to him now, "how can you be certain?"

There was a moment of silence and the copy ninja knew to wait patiently, "they're only after you because Toby... is only interested in you!"

"... and I'm a distraction," the younger man remembered the Akatsuki's words.

"Apparently" Obito muttered under his breath, deep in thought.

"What?"

"Nothing" he quickly turned around and looked down at the other, he gave a sigh at the sight. His old comrade, still bandaged up from their previous fight and fresh, red wounds from the encounter moments ago, yet he still managed to have a scowl on his face that could kill a man. Speaking of face, he still hadn't put a mask back on; and as the taller man gazed on, he also realized how fucking hot he looked in just boxers and an old T-shirt.

"Obito" the younger ninja raised an eyebrow at the other who had an unreadable expression on his face. He continued to study his face, it looked kind of like his eyes had glazed over and... oh no, he gulped as their eyes meet.

The Uchiha moved forward and was suddenly above Kakashi, his knees straddling the other's waist, but careful not to graze the injection area. He held himself up with one hand and softly caressed the other's cheek. "Just forget about everything, you're safe now and that's all that matters."

The copy ninja raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure if you're trying to change the subject to avoid telling me more or you're just desperate for an excuse to get into my pants."

He received a chuckle in response, "well I ain't got too far to go, since...," Obito moved his hand down and pulled gently at the elastic waist band of his boxers, letting it snap back slightly, "said pants are on the floor and this is all I've got left."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a long time again, as always; obviously writing on a schedule is not something I can accomplish. Work is a bitch, but at least I manged to write this in between shifts. Hopefully someone is still reading my story and enjoys this chapter. Please review, I enjoy the boost to my non-existing self-esteem.... haha I'm sorry, hope you like it.


End file.
